


marvel drabbles

by ironlokis



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Song Based, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, a lot of taylor swift, more tags to come, specific warnings will be found in each drabble, this was my first time writing so I don’t really know, very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironlokis/pseuds/ironlokis
Summary: a collection of marvel drabbles! mostly song based.





	1. intro!

Hiya!

This is my first time writing Marvel so I’m pretty scared, but we’ll see how this goes. I saw a challenge to put your music on shuffle and write for the song that plays for the duration of it. Now I’m posting it.

Thank for taking the time to read this. Hopefully it’s not horrible.

Much love and enjoy!


	2. shake it off - stevetony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shake it off by taylor swift  
stevetony

He looked so free. His hips were swaying in time with the music with a rhythm that Tony never believed he could have. 

It was even more surprising since they had just come from a press conference after their recent explosive battle (many buildings were demolished) against one of Loki’s many minions. Steve had been attacked the most, as the leader of the Avengers. 

Tony couldn’t help but be entranced by the way Steve moved without a care in the world. He still felt guilty for Steve, yet here Steve was. He began moving towards him and Steve grinned when he saw him. 

“How?” Tony asks.

“Don’t get caught up on all the hate. They’ll always hate us. You just need to learn to live despite it. You just gotta learn to shake it off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. more - stevetony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more by 5 seconds of summer  
stevetony   
post ca:cw

Tony walked through the empty Avengers compound, which was still unsettlingly silent with the absence of Steve and his team.   
  


This Avengers compound was all he wanted. All he ever wanted was a family to love and accept him for all his faults. And for some time it seemed like Steve and the Avengers could provide that.   
  


Now they were all gone. 

He missed their lively personalities. He missed the family.   
  


He and Steve both used to dream about saving the world. They dreamed of keeping it safe and protecting it for as long as possible. But somehow their dreams changed. He’d have to do it alone. 


	4. life in the city - steve rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life in the city by the lumineers   
steve rogers centric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this doesn't geographically make sense, but anyway. also no hate to manhattan and stuff, even though everybody knows that the world is a pretty materialistic and greedy place. so yes, this is a critique on materialism from your very own captain america.

Steve was just a boy from Brooklyn at heart. He loved Brooklyn, but he couldn’t help but dream of the bigger city. The bustling cars and bright lights. It was where dreams were made. 

He was here now. 

He was in Manhattan. Seventy years late, but he didn’t imagine it would matter much. He never expected to be thrown straight into another war, especially at the heart of a borough that he always wanted to visit. 

But Manhattan was nothing like he imagined. It was worse. The people were evil. He went into a war to save society, but they had somehow managed to ruin themselves while he was in the ice. 

Everywhere he went there was crime. There was somebody to save. There was somebody he couldn’t save. 

Life in the city was a nightmare. It was never going to be pretty.


	5. awake my soul - stevetony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awake my soul by mumford and sons   
a little insecure tony, but it all works out in the end. basically tony loving steve but being damaged.

Tony wanted to love him. Hell, he probably already does. But the hard part was handing over his heart to Steve. His battered and bruised heart was quite literally protected by armour. 

But then Steve would look at him with that intense gaze of his. Then he would grin from ear to ear. It would be so easy to trust him. 

When Steve stood next to him, he felt alive. He didn’t even have to touch him for the heat to spread throughout his entire body. Steve burned a fire within him that he thought had been permanently put out. 

But Steve waited. He never did anything too forward. He would stand by Tony’s side forever if that was what he wanted. 

Maybe that’s what possessed him to go to Steve’s floor. To interrupt his probably important drawing. 

To kiss him deep and hard. 

To make Steve awaken his soul.


	6. sweet but pyscho - natasha romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet by pyscho by ava max   
natasha romanoff centric   
assassin!nat who is quite frankly amazing at what she does, using her insane beauty as a weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of murder   
(she kills someone)

Natasha was dressed in a blood-red dress that hugged her figure in all the right places. She could feel the eyes of everybody in the room burning into her.

Any other day she may have stopped and picked up somebody. Everybody looked absolutely tantalising in their finest, but she had a mission. 

She swayed her hips as she strode toward him. The reaction was unsurprising. His jaw fell to the floor before his lips formed a smirk. His hands reached out to grasp her waist. 

It took five minutes to get him to take her to his bedroom. Less than a minute for him to strip off his clothes as per her instruction. 

And it took her mere seconds to kill him, she enjoyed every single moment of it. In the end, she examines her masterpiece and smiles. 


	7. break up with your girlfriend - stevetony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> break up with your girlfriend (i'm bored) by ariana grande   
tony who has no qualms about stealing a girl's boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: cheating, in case that's not your thing :)

Tony was at the bar and his eyes set on an utterly gorgeous blond across the room. He was muscle and hard lines. He looked delicious. 

Tony took a slow sip of his drink. The man had his hands on the hips of another woman. She was blonde and cute. But this man needed more. He needed hot and fiery. He needed Tony, Tony decided. 

He stood up and quickly made his way to the couple. Tony gently but firmly placed his hands on the back of the man. He could feel the sweat soaking through the plain white shirt. 

He looked back towards Tony. He grinned and leaned into his ear. He didn’t say anything. His hot breath made Tony shiver. 

That was all Tony needed before grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the club. 

“You’re all mine now."


	8. so it goes... - stevetony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so it goes... by taylor swift  
post ca:cw steve and tony have a friends (frenemies??) with benefits relationship   
ambiguous ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of sex, but i don't write it   
lyrics that inspire this : You did a number on me  
But, honestly, baby, who's counting?  
I did a number on you 
> 
> Scratches down your back now

This was the third time Steve had broken into the compound undetected since the Avengers’ fallout. This was the third time he headed straight for Tony’s room. This was the third time Tony let him in without question and allowed Steve to press him against the wall and take him right there. 

Tony couldn’t resist. He saw Steve and was reminded of every other time they had been in either of their beds, tangled up and sweaty. Steve hurt him. But Tony let him run his hands all over his body and he reveled in the burn he felt. 

Steve would leave in his rumpled clothes in the early hours of the morning. He would flinch as he put on his shirt, knowing that the scratches would leave a mark. 

He would come back later and it would happen all over again. 


	9. lost boy - steve rogers (stevetony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lost boy by troye sivan   
steve centric, but implied stevetony   
steve as he leaves tony in siberia  
unhappy ending i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyrics: i'm just a lost boy not ready to be found   
(steve's clinging to the past -- bucky)

Steve stood with Bucky’s arm around him. Tony was on the floor, his breathing still heavy and his face bloodier than Steve liked to see. It hurt more knowing that he did it. 

The fear that he saw in those beautiful eyes would haunt him until he died. He wanted Tony to trust him, and now he had lost everything. 

“Tony…” He starts, unsure of how to continue. 

“Leave. I never want to see you again.” Steve heard the crack in his voice. He heard him choke back a sob. 

He blinked back tears and trudged out of there. 

He hated himself. He had promised Tony to always be there. To love him forever. But Steve had gotten ahead of himself. He was stuck in the past. He was still holding on and that had cost him the best thing in his life.


	10. new rules - stevetony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new rules by dua lipa  
tony and steve having an affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: cheating (steve cheats on somebody with tony)

Tony knew better than to answer that damned phone call. Steve was lonely. Not drunk. It just happened to be one of those days that Sharon was out of town and Steve needed entertaining. 

He knew better than to let him into his house. When he asked, Tony should have said no. Should have told him that Sharon deserved better. 

He knew better than to allow Steve to kiss him in that slow, soft way that he always fell for. He should not have allowed Steve to lead him to his own bedroom. But Steve was so gorgeous. He was so different when he wanted something. Tony almost believed it would be different. It wasn’t. 

He especially knew better than to be surprised when he woke up alone. There wasn’t a note. There never was. 

He knew better.


	11. the moment i knew - stevetony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the moment i knew by taylor swift   
stevetony but steve centric   
unhappy ending i guess

It was a big party. Everybody was there, except for one notable person. If it wasn’t him, Steve may not have minded as much. But Tony had promised. He had said that he wouldn’t miss Steve’s birthday for anything. 

Steve plastered a smile on his face and forced himself to enjoy it. His friends were there. They were showering him with hugs and love that he was grateful for. 

They sang for him and he cut his cake. He wished for Tony to be there. It was stupid and childish. Natasha planted a big kiss on his cheek and whispered that she was sorry. She pulled away with a smile and squeezed his shoulder. 

He got through another hour. He played beer pong (Clint won) and even danced a bit with Natasha. But eventually the aching his heart reached his head and he had to excuse himself. 

Steve couldn’t help the fantasies he had had about the night creep back into his mind. He would have been ecstatic the entire night. He would have been glued to Tony, but Tony wouldn’t have minded. They would kiss at the end of the night when Steve finally had the courage. 

A gift was waiting in his room. He didn’t open it. He threw it across the room and tore the letter to pieces. 

Tony promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tony does not feel good enough for steve, so he does not show up to the party.   
just so you know what i had in mine


	12. but i leave in my heart - tony stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> organs by monsters and men  
very very angsty tony   
unhappy/ambiguous ending (in the bad way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw : substance abuse, mental health, depression   
he does not actually commit suicide (in my mind), but it is pretty ambiguous so just be aware!   
lyrics: the entire song really. listen. it is heartbreaking.   
but i leave in my heart   
cause i don't want to stay in the dark  
(also this is my first long one...excited. of course i had to make it super sad and depressing. i think that's my style tbh)

It was all his fault.

He reminded himself of that as he dug through his drawers in the lab, looking for his hidden stash of alcohol that had gone untouched for years. He hadn’t needed it then.

Hell, he made it through his messy breakup with Pepper because of the team. They were a dysfunctional group, each with their own demons but they somehow managed to be the brightest light in his life.

That is, until he went and fucked everything up.

His fingers finally brushed against something cold. He pulls it out and almost salivates at the sight of it. It wasn’t the taste that made him go back. It was the feeling.

He knew he should have kept his mouth shut about the Accords. He knew he should have left Steve make the decisions. It was what he was there for. _Master strategist._ Tony was nothing more than an armour and a wallet. He couldn’t make decisions. He couldn’t decide what was best for the team. All he did was make the people whom he cared for _so much_ feel like prisoners.

Fuck.

He tips the bottle back again, savouring the feeling as it burns his throat.

He wished they would all just understand. He didn’t mean to cause a fight. He didn’t mean to try and kill Bucky (okay, maybe he did in the moment, but hey! He killed his parents. Brutally. It was an honest reaction). He didn’t mean to make Steve leave the shield. He didn’t mean to tear the Avengers apart. Why wouldn’t they just see that everything he ever did was in the team’s best interest? Why couldn’t they understand that this was the way he had always been? The only way he knew how to show how much he cared was by screwing up.

He wanted to tear himself apart into small enough pieces that he could never be put together again. Was there even anything to break anymore? He wanted to burn his tongue until he couldn’t speak another word. He always messed things up that way. He spoke without thinking. His mouth would try and catch up with his brain, unintentionally moving too fast for him to consider the consequences.

He knew now that he could never let himself love or care for anybody ever again. He should never put anybody through the pain of loving him. Nobody could handle it. It wasn’t there fault. Tony Stark was unloveable. High mantainence. _Not worth it. _No matter what happened next, he hoped he wouldn’t forget that. He would rather wallow in his loneliness forever, feeling only his aching pain than knowing that he caused this upon another.

The bottle is empty. He doesn’t think as he smashes it into the metal table. He barely registers the pain as the glass cuts into his palms. His arm was still healing. His chest still hurt. His legs could barely carry his weight. A little bit of blood on his hands was nothing (especially considering how stained they were already).

He really hadn’t drank in a while. He never usually felt this lightheaded. He never usually lost feeling in his fingers this quickly. Perhaps it was the added loss of blood (the glass had cut his legs and stomach, he just hadn’t noticed). He tries to stand up to walk over to the couch.

His legs really were weak. He swayed and he tried to grasp onto the table but his fingers were numb. Why were they so numb? Why was his world tailoring?

He hit the floor with a loud thud. Nobody was there to hear it. He scratched his face as pushed his hair out of his face. His tongue was motionless, he couldn’t cry out for him.

Everything became dark. His eyes started to flutter closed and there was only one, single light source that he registered before he let everything take over.

The reactor. His heart. Broken but still in one piece, a blue light illuminating his end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe and healthy! all the love x


End file.
